vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Colonel (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely far higher. Likely 7-A via Hephastios Krest Name: Wilhelm Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 28 years old Classification: Colonel of Les Jaeger Powers and Abilities: Expert in boxing and God hand style combats, Supernatural Luck (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has an 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty), Fate Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate and status effect, and avoid commiting mistakes. This ability can be used 3 times), Ki Manipulation including Aura, Damage Boost and Non-Physical Interaction; Leadership and tactical genius, Fire Manipulation with Hephastios, Capable to see supernatural, magic, energy and psyquic beings/attacks, Minor Fear Manipulation (Having the advantage Disturbing could avoid any action against him in a limited way. Possesses considerable levels of Intimidation), Minor Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Magic and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely far higher (Slightly stronger than Kujaku Hime with Kusanagi No Tsurugi. Has faced Yuri Olson in few occations). Likely Mountain level via Hephastios Krest (Performing the ability increases Colonel's damage and attack ability equal to the double of his Willpower bonus or +50, making him slightly stronger than Zhoul Orgus) Speed: Superhuman with at least Supersonic reflexes Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely far higher. Likely Mountain Class via Hephastios Krest Durability: At least City Block level. War Coat increase his durability Stamina: Very high Range: Melee, up to 100 m with Hephastios Standard Equipment: Hephastios, The Arm of the God of Flames, an armband made of malebolgia, gold and dragon's bone. It grants the follower powers: *'Quality:' THe gauntlet in an object of quality +15 that increase the base damage of the user and piercing force *'Ki Augmentation:' The gauntlet increase the user's ki accumulation, as well to be able to accumulate ki within it *'Eternal Flames:' At will, the user can spend ki in order to increase his damage and breakage, as well as giving the capablity to attack using fire *'Ifrid:' Spending ki, the user launches a rash of flames that char any target in a maximum distance of 100 m *'Hephastios Crest:' The gauntlet accumulate all its power in the user's fist, launching a devastating attack *'Fire Immunity:' The wielder is immune to 20 Intensities of fire, additionally, it greatly decrease any damage based in fire as well as gaining great resistance aginst any effect casued by fire Intelligence: Extremely high, considered one of the best tactical soldiers of the Azure Alliance, possibly of Gaia too. Possesses mastery in Leadership and Tactic with a considerable level in Persuasion Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Boxers Category:Brawlers Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Humans Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fear Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7